


Jurdan Oneshots

by WiltedRosesandRainyDays



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedRosesandRainyDays/pseuds/WiltedRosesandRainyDays
Summary: I’m getting ready to release the prologue of the Golden Heir and this occurred for all the Jurdan moments I want that might not make it into the story.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Jurdan Oneshots

Jude held Ashlen to her chest in the ashy dusk on the balcony. She had agreed to meet Taryn, an ever demanding task, today. Jude wished she could take Ashlen, but as much as she wanted to, Jude still couldn’t trust her twin.   
Light footsteps, too quiet and sly for anyone but someone who knew them like her own heart to identify sounded behind her.   
“Your slyfooting is getting better,” Jude complemented, turning. Cardan was still naked to the waist, not having bothered with a robe. As was the High King’s usual.   
“That almost sounded like a complement,” Cardan said, reaching for Ashlen. Jude pulled back.   
“If I am to deal with my devious twin than I get a morning with my family,” Jude stayed calmly in a voice she’d learned long ago. Not a commanding voice, or one that demanded authority, one that already had authority and knew it would be respected.   
A smirk pulled up Cardan’s soft lips, teasing and kind. “Family?”   
“Family,” Jude responded surely. “You, me, and Ashlen.”   
Cardan nodded. “Family.” After a moment, he asked, “and what about your devious twin?”   
Jude balanced Ashlen on one arm, smacking Cardan with the other.

* * *

Jude walked down the sloping hill next to the palace, to a small grove of willow trees, beyond that and looping back around to the palace gardens. Cardan had made that grove for her, their place. Petty as it might be, Jude didn’t want Taryn there.   
Jude wasn’t wearing a fine gown, or any jewelry other then the blood red ring on her finger Cardan stole then proposed with. Just a simple deep blue gown with a slit up the side to provide easy leg movement. Nightfell was strapped to her back.  
Taryn, however, was decked in courtly clothing. She looked ready for the revel tonight. Layers of soft pink chiffon created the skirt, rose petals of white and beads in various shades of cream cleverly sewn into the folds. Her bodice was a labyrinth on complex bead work, forming curls in a curved v-neck.   
“Taryn,” Jude nodded, ready for this whole affair to pass. “You asked for me.”   
“Your King has become aggressively clingy to your daughter,” Taryn answered, her very faerie half answer at odds to her use of the very mortal word ‘clingy’.   
Jude couldn’t disagree. Taryn didn’t need to know that.   
“Cardan is Ashlen’s father,” she answered carefully.   
“Clinging is still clinging, no matter how you paint it,” Taryn answered dismissively. “It will do you good to keep your lover in check.”   
Jude rose to the bait, but was it really that if she knew it was bait? “Should I keep him in check like you did with yours?” Jude asks, stepping closer. Taryn’s eyes light with anger. Jude suddenly remembers when they fought over Taryn’s now dead husband. “Lets him drink and take lovers and harass the Court? Let him be a monster? When you play with fire you are bound to get burned. But then I’ve heard it bad luck to speak ill of the dead.”   
The final blow lands hard, and Taryn pales, taking a step back. Jude takes a step forward. She pulls her knife to Taryn’s throat.   
“Make no mistake, sister. I love you. More than I should,” Jude admits and Taryn’s eyes widen. “But when the first blade is drawn it will be my family I fight for. Do not threaten them again.”   
Taryn’s face turns deathly white when she understands the implication. “Jude, she is part mortal. You remember what it was like for us. You’ve heard the whispers of Court. That child would be better off without you.”   
Jude feels anger, hotter then anything, even when Locke betrayed her, even when Cardan exiled her, even when the Court whispered about her, never had she felt so angry. Her dagger dug into Taryn’s neck, just enough for blood to well. Taryn gasped. Jude was too angry to even keep her face stoic.   
“That _child _spent nine months in my womb. _Nine months. _I felt her grow, when she moved, I felt it, when she felt something, I felt something. I spent seven hours in labor. I was there the first time she opened her eyes. I was the first one to see her. And so was Cardan. Nine months of pregnancy, seven hours of labor, Cardan was there. _We _named that _child. _Do you even know her name?”   
Taryn’s silence was answer enough. Jude laughed mirthlessly.   
“Ashlen Duarte Greenbriar. Your princess. And one day she will be your queen. She will have more power than you will ever posses in a lifetime. And that _child _is my and Cardan’s child. You will have respect.”   
With that Jude turned, walking to the willow grove where she knew Cardan and Ashlen were waiting. She didn’t turn back when her twin let out a sob. No matter how much her body yearned to. Taryn was still her sister, but her family was waiting.


End file.
